Hello all you people! ^-^
by Remliss
Summary: Well, This is my first fic...it's...mostly about me and...well, you'll see, but has Zim in it, and since I'm going to be writing about Zim mostly, I thought I'd post it here. You finally get to see who Warlock is if you've ever paid attention to my review


A teenage girl with black hair and green eyes peeks around the corner of a dimly lit corridor, staring straight at the screen. The setting is an old fashioned black castle with many spiked torrents either made for security, or just to scare people away. It seems to be floating over a pool of lava, held up by unseen forces. A long, grayish, transparent bridge is connected to it, made only to hold specific persons. On the wall are…strange…portraits, among which you spot a small red-eyed, green-skinned…Oops, Okay, switch back to the girl…She's stepped out by now, patiently waiting for me to end my little…tour…She taps her foot in anticipation, her face contorted in an annoyed grimace. She's wearing a black, long sleeved t-shirt and tattered jeans with black boots.   
"About time." She whines, crossing her arms and jutting out her lower lip. " I was waiting forever." Her expression lightens, and she smiles brightly.   
"Konnichiwa minna-san! My name is Remliss! I just wanted to introduce myself to all of you, and to make clear what has been fogged by confusion." She smiles again, and dashes halfway down the hallway. She turns around, and waves her hand, beckoning you to follow.  
"Well? Come on! We ain't got all day!" And with that, she speeds off. As you rush behind her, The floor and walls seem to contort and spin, but you press on, fighting to keep your eyes on the raven-haired girl in front of you.   
"Come on! Hurry!" She urges, doing everything but slowing down. You don't know how much longer you can run, and you feel yourself slow, wait, you're not slowing, YOU'RE SINKING!!! Without time to react you're pulled into the floor and you fall into oblivion…blackness enveloping everything…You can't move and you can't speak, you can barely even move. You hear a muffled laugh, someone pulls a red cloth off your head, and you're in the light again.   
"Sorry, couldn't resist." Remliss apologizes, folding the cloth up into a small square.   
"Rem, are you scaring people again? What did I TELL you about that?!" A low male voice says from the doorway.   
"Awww…but Warlock…it's fun!" Remliss protests, jutting her lip out again. A guy that looks around twenty years old steps into the light, looking kind of annoyed at his companion's need to 'have fun for once'. His hair is tousled, and, strangely, is a light purple color. His eyes are green also. He's wearing a black cape with a red inside that dangles a few inches above the floor, it blends with his shirt, and, in the dim light of the room, makes it look like his head is floating. He has the same kind of jeans on, although his are in better condition than Remliss's.   
"Well, as fun as it may be, you need to stop scaring people so badly. Remember what happened last time?" He seems to have his attention fixed on Remliss, doing nothing short of scolding her for frightening you. She shuffles her feet and stares at the ground, saying nothing.   
"Thought so." Warlock finishes, and suddenly, almost alarmingly, turns to you and asks your name. You answer him with a small tremble in your throat, wishing you hadn't come now. He smiles politely and turns to Remliss, frowns as he sees her making faces at him behind his back, and ushers her into another room, asking you to follow. Should you follow? Well, you can't turn back now, so, off you go into the blackness and uncertainty of the study room where Warlock keeps his books and papers and whatever else he sees fit. You can't see anything through the dark, and you jump as you feel something scamper over your foot. It squeaks and dashes off to it's home. 'Just a mouse' you think as you shiver from the sheer coldness of the room. 'It's freezing!' You complain silently, making a mental note to bring a sweater next time…you swallow…If there IS a next time…A small glow envelopes the room as Warlock lights the torch on the wall, waving the match out and throwing it away. He gestures for you to sit in a chair next to a desk, hey, you didn't see that chair before! Oh well…you sit down and peer nervously around the room, for a study, this one is actually pretty tidy compared to ones you've seen. The walls, you've noticed, are covered with shelves upon shelves of books, from Vampires to Shakespeare, all are covered with a fine layer of dust, you don't blame him, you wouldn't want to dust all those books all the time either. The desk you're near is littered with papers and documents, pencils and pens and all other sorts of bric-a-brac. He grins nervously.   
"Please excuse the mess, earlier today Rem saw fit to route through my papers…" He says, giving a knowing glare to Remliss, who is now eager to retreat from the self-bearing conversation. He drags her back over to the desk and sets her in a chair next to his.   
"So, what brings you here?" He asks, setting his elbows on his knees, resting his chin in one of his hands. Before you can answer, Remliss starts off.  
"Well, I brought ________ here so we could introduce ourselves! I thought it'd be a nice way to start off!" She smiles brightly and Warlock cocks an eyebrow.   
"O…k…well, we know who's who, so, what are you interested in?" You're feeling more comfortable now, and you explain your current interests and favorites shows and such. Remliss is currently fooling around with a stapler, pulling it vertical and shooting staples at Warlock's head and everything else. You silently laugh at her antics and wonder how this guys manages to keep his cool around people with her around. He gives a small warning growl and she puts the stapler down pretty darn quickly. He glares for a moment more, then turns back to you again. He nods blandly while you finish what you're saying.   
"Nice…" He says, kind of drifting off. Remliss suddenly squeaks, jumps from her chair, leaps across the room and exits through the door. Warlock simply sits there and blankly disregards what just happened. You're not surprised. He seems kind of out of it anyway. Remliss calmly walks back in again, whistling, as if nothing happened. Warlock leans forward,  
"Don't worry, she's like this all the time." He whispers, setting back in his chair again. Meanwhile, Remliss has occupied herself shredding a piece of paper to look like a certain little alien we all know and love…And accidentally rips off his head. Her eyes enlarge a little, and as you look at her, she quickly hides it behind her back and grins at you again.   
"Heh heh…heh…*ahem*…" She chuckles nervously, before dashing out of the room again in search of tape for the poor Irken's head. Warlock sighs and covers his face with his hand, silently mumbling to himself about, 'Where did I go wrong?'. She rushes into the room again, having 'fixed' the paper alien's head, which was now leaning sideways.   
"I fixed it!" She happily announces, holding out the doll for all to see. Warlock sighs again,  
"Remliss, just come tell ______ who you are already!" He yells, loosing his cool. She skips over and starts to introduce herself.  
"Okay, My name is Remliss, as you already know, and I like drawing, writing, acting insane…"   
"No kidding…" Mumbles Warlock, Remliss blissfully unaware.   
"…And my most favorite cartoon in the whole world, INVADER ZIM!!!!!" She says with a flourish, hopping up and down gleefully.   
"I'm thirteen, and I don't originally look like this. It's…like…a time warp thing." She says, "Well, in my other body…man that sounds funny…" She pauses, contemplating a second before moving on, "I have brown hair and eyes and I like black and I always wear jeans, no matter what the weather. Yes I do!" She finishes, smiling broadly again. Warlock has probably heard this WAY too many times, and he's fallen asleep. Right in the middle of an introduction. Remliss, noticing this, quickly grabs your arm and rushes you out into the hallway. You yelp in surprise.  
"Shhh!!!" She hisses, holding up a finger to her lips, "You should get out now, if you don't, trust me, you NEVER will." She finishes mysteriously, gently pushing you out the door onto the transparent bridge. "It was nice meeting you, but I can't have you getting eaten by Warlock, so, see ya' 'round the net and otherwise!" She whispers, silently shutting the door behind you. As you start down the bridge, you think over the events and introductions, and wonder how you even GOT here. 'Wait a minute', you think, stopping, 'EATEN?!?!?'  



End file.
